Team Christmas 2
by DevianX
Summary: Winter season has arrived in 2fort. The one time both the RED and BLU teams put down their arms in order to enjoy the festive spirit of the holiday. Spy-centric because he's my favorite class.
1. Chapter 1

_Date: December 22__nd__._

Christmas season had arrived in 2fort. It was the only time of year that the RED and BLU teams could put down their arms and settle down to celebrate the holidays. Gifts were given, carols were sung, and no one felt even the slightest urge to wield a firearm. They were all too busy decorating Christmas trees and wondering what Santa might bring them this year. No matter how old or sophisticated or grumpy people were, it was the time of year everyone was tolerant and happy. Even BLU team.

"It is a beautiful winter this year, no?" Spy asked the medic, both sitting by the fireplace in the BLU base drinking hot chocolate. "It certainly is. It reminds me so much of my time back in Germany. I used to be quite the skiing fan before I took up medicine." "I see. When I was but a child back in France, I would go tobogganing with my mother and father near daily." Spy's voice trailed off as he reminisced about his childhood, building snowmen and tobogganing with friends and family. "Sometimes, I wish I could have kept that childish love of the winter weather growing up, like those three have." Spy said, motioning towards the window. Medic glanced over to see Heavy and Scout outside, building a snowman, and Sniper, building what looked like a snow fort. The three friends looked like they were having the time of their lives. "As do I, my friend. It is a shame that men like us just seem to suddenly outgrow the joy of playing in the snow." Spy nodded in agreement as he sipped his drink.

The pair's discussion was cut short when Heavy burst through the door. "Doktor! Doktor!" Medic got up and had to cover his ears due to Heavy's volume. "Ack, what is it, Heavy?" "Doktor, we need help to finish snowman!" Medic leaned over to look at the snowman, who was now holding Heavy's minigun and had a rather angry expression. "But, isn't it finished?" Medic asked. "Oh no. We make doctor snowman for heavy snowman now, and it wouldn't be the same without REAL doctor helping!" Heavy's grin stretched from ear to ear. "Hmmm, I would love to join you, but..." Medic was cut short by Sniper, slipping past heavy and in the door. "Come on out, doc. Lighten up a little, it'll be fun!" Medic turned back around to look at Spy. "Go ahead, we'll talk later." "Danke, Spy." Medic said happily as he reached for his winter cap hanging on the rack. "Let's go, team!" The quartet laughed happily and heartily as they started rolling snow that would soon act as the medic snowman's body. Spy sighed, closed the door and retreated inside.

In the resupply room, the resupply locker had been taken down, since no one was going to be needing it any time soon, and replaced with an oven, fridge, and all kinds of other food related devices. The smell of Christmas turkey radiated under the sliding door and seemed to pull all who passed by inside. Rather than resisting, spy let his nostrils lead him right under the door and into Engineer's Christmas domain. "Hello, Engie. How's dinner coming along?" Spy inquired, reaching into the fridge to pull out a small can of soup. "Woowee, Spy. How does chowder sound to you?" Everyone was sceptical of Engie's claim that his cooking ability was as great as he believed, but everyone always loved his Christmas meals anyway, and why downsize his ego if it's good either way? "Magnificent. By ze way, have you seen Pyro, anywhere? I'm his secret Santa this year." Spy said, pouring noodles and broth mix into his pan of boiling water. "What'cha get Im', pardner?" "Flame decals, for his flamethrower. Please don't judge, I'm not great with gifts. Especially to the allied counterpart of my worst enemy." He felt a tiny bit of regret for saying that last sentence, but then went back to watching his noodles. "Well, shucks, it's creative, I'll give ya that. I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Last I heard, he was outside decorating the front of the base with Soldier and Demo." Engie replied, "Thanks, mon amis. Could you be a friend take those off the stove when they're done? That's probably my lunch today." Spy flicked his cigarette into the ash tray by the door as he walked out and towards the battlements, that for the rest of the month, was just the front yard. "Can do, pardner!" Engie shouted from the kitchen.

"A little to the left, lad! It's off center!". Demoman's was the first voice Spy heard as he stepped outside. Soldier really hated taking orders, but it was Christmas, and he was willing to tolerate. "You've told me left 5 different times now! Are you sure the lack of depth perception is helping?". Soldier frustratingly moved the Christmas wreath farther left. "You got it laddie! Right there!" Soldier's frustrations suddenly all vanished. "All right! Pyro, pass me the nails and a hammer!". Pyro sprang up and handed him multiple nails and a hammer, and Soldier quickly hung the wreath from the center of the wall. The 3 stepped back to admire their handiwork. The front wall of the base was now fully adorned with bells, wreaths, and paper snowflakes, made by Pyro in his spare time. "We did good, men." Demoman said as he admired the fesitized wall. "Excuse me, if you're finished with decorating, could you turn that ladder over here?". The three turned to see spy, waiting on the upper balcony. "Oh yeah, sure mate!". Demoman and Pyro grabbed the ladder and turned it towards the right balcony, and let spy climb down while they held it steady. "Many thanks. Pyro, if I may have a word?". Pyro obediently followed spy inside the large front entrance. "Good. If we may cut to the chase, I was your secret Santa this year. Surprise!" Spy smiled as he held out the red and orange flame decals that he kept in his suit. Pyro took them from him, eyed them, and let out a muffled chuckle before reaching out to hug Spy. Spy just smiled and hugged him back. "It is a beautiful winter this year," he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how was your time outside with Heavy?" Spy and Medic were both back inside, sitting by the fireplace and sipping hot chocolate again. "Ah, it was the most fun I've had since I came to this country. The 3 of us, Scout, Heavy and I were building the snowman, when Sniper started throwing snowballs. The next thing we knew, we had forgotten all about the snowman and were instead having snowball duels. Ahaha, it was magnificent. I felt like I was a child back in Germany!" Medic was nearly giddy remembering all the fun he had with his friends. "It sounds like you had a good time. In other news, I was Pyro's secret Santa this year. I got him flame decals for his flamethrower. He seemed to like them. Who's name did you draw?" "Ah, I got Heavy. He and I are such good friends, I wanted to get him something extra special that he would never forget." Spy cocked an eyebrow out of curiosity. "And this something special would be...?" Medic laughed. "I would prefer it be left a surprise for everyone. I'm sure it will be an enjoyment for all of us." This really caught Spy's interest. He was about to ask for a hint as to what it might be, when the doorbell rang.

"Ah! That must be it!" Medic said, as he sprang up and walked towards the door. "You had to have it delivered, only 2 days from Christmas?" Spy quickly got up to follow him. "You, eh, might say that." Medic quickly threw on his winter cap and opened the door. "It is you! Please, come in, come in." A woman in a heavy winter coat walked in the door and stomped the snow off of her boots. "Bonjour, mademoiselle." Spy held out his hand to shake with the stranger standing before him. She took his hand and gave it a hearty shake that dizzied spy for a brief moment. "Um, may I inquire as to what your name is?" "Ah, yes." She said. Her voice was loud and full of energy (for a woman of her age), but had a certain caring tone to it. "My name is Natascha. I was invited here by Mr. Medic to visit my son for the holidays. I believe you know him as...The Heavy, is it?" Spy barely had time to be surprised, when a distinct heavy footstep was heard behind him.

"Mama!" Heavy's voice was full of excitement and happiness. Even through all the thought of seeing his family rushing through his head, he was still taking time to avoid obstacles. Spy quickly stepped out of the way as the two of them met and shared a tight hug. "Mama, oh I missed you so much!" A small crowd consisting of the 8 other classes had gathered. No one had ever seen Heavy so happy. Or any other emotion except angry for that matter. He was all but crying tears of joy. "I missed you to, my son." The two stepped apart, but before Heavy could introduce his mother to the rest of the team, Medic tapped his shoulder. "You're welcome, Heavy." Heavy turned around and have Medic a huge bear hug. "Thank you, doctor!" He shouted. Finally, the hugging stopped and Heavy turned to face his teammates. "Everyone! This is Natascha, my mother. Medic organised for her to stay with us for Christmas!" Everyone shared happy discussion, except for the Engineer, who stepped forward. "Pleasure to meat'cha, miss. My name is Dell." The two shook hands and exchanged introductions, and soon, Natascha knew everyone's names. "It is so nice to be here, especially during such a happy time of year! I simply cannot wait to get to know all of my son's friends." "Come, mama, I will give you grand tour of base!" Heavy grabbed his mother's arm like an impatient child and the two took off into the base. "She seems like a nice women." Scout said, sitting back down on a couch in front of a TV set. "She sure does. I can see where Heavy got his build." Sniper agreed, sitting down beside him and flicking on Spike channel. "Say, Scout, isn't your mother also coming for a visit this year?" Soldier asked. "Oh yeah, I wonder how much longer she'll be..." Scout's voice trailed off as Natascha came back up the stairs. "Oh! Perhaps Scout's mother is the same woman I met at airport?" Scout got up almost as fun as he runs. "Hold on. You met my mom at the airport?" "Yes. She wears dress same colour as your uniform, right?" Scout's grin nearly broke right from his face. "That's her! That's her! Did she tell you how long she'd be?" "She take taxi with me. She is outside getting her bags right now!" Scout jumped right out of his seat, threw on his winter cap and ran right out the door. He could barely feel the cold through his joy. He saw his mother just down the driveway. He ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore, than jogged instead. "Ma!" He cried. She turned from her bags and held her arms out to catch her son. The two collided and held each other tight, completely ignoring the cold and the stares of Scout's teammates. "Missed ya, mom."

Authors note: It has come to my attention that the 2fort bases don't have doors, or driveways, or much of anything, really. For the sake of the fic, lets just pretend it does, okay?


	3. Chapter 3

Following Scout's family reunion, he and his mother fled the cold and stepped back inside. "It's good to see you again, honey." Scout's mother quickly scanned over the room. "It's good to see everyone else, as well." Everyone gave quick nods of agreement. "C'mon, ma, I'll show ya where you'll be staying." Scout motioned towards the door, and the two made their exit. Only Spy and Sniper were left in the main room. "So Sniper, you don't have any loved ones coming for a visit, do you?" Spy asked. He honestly didn't care all that much, he just wanted to break the silence. "Naw, mate. You know what I think o' my parents. I don't have any brothers or sisters, and it's not like I've a woman to call my own." Sniper said with a feeling of sadness in his voice. Everyone knew Sniper was a lone wolf, and everyone figured he was okay with it. He never seemed to mind, and if he did, he never let it show in front of the team. But not during the Christmas season. Christmas was always the only time of year Sniper would be open to everyone, including himself. Spy couldn't help but feel bad for him. Even he himself got the occasional call or gift from his parents or wife. "It is indeed the worst feeling in the world, when not even your parents support your choice in life. I'm sure they still love you. You are their son, after all." Sniper shook his head. "Nah, you don't get it. My parents were never too keen on me. Sure, they still loved me, but they never wanted to get along with me. I think it was when I announced my intentions to join the military that they had lost their respect for me." Sniper was about to break down, and Spy could tell. It would help him sort things out, but Spy didn't much want to see Sniper gush all over him. "You know what? It's Christmas. If they don't want to make the effort to repair your relationship, you go to them. Send them a gift, or pay them a visit. We wouldn't mind if you weren't here one year out of many more to come." Sniper rubbed his eyes on his sleeve, leaving a faint damp mark. "Thanks, mate, but I think I'll pass for now. I'll have to think about it, but I doubt it'll be happening this year." Sniper got up and walked off with his head down.

_The next Day..._

Spy and the rest of the team, along with Natascha and scout's mom had gathered in the kitchen for dinner. It was Christmas Eve, but everyone had calmed their nerves to sit down and eat. "So tomorrows the big day, huh?" Scout said, over the sounds of biting and nomming. "I for one, can't wait for tomorrow morning." "Me neither, lad. You better savour it while you can, or wait another year to do it." It was a rather uneventful day, despite everyone's anxiety for the upcoming morning. "Probably because the idiot writer ran out of ideas." Spy whispered without looking up from his plate. Realising what he just did, he glanced over at what was left of the fourth wall. "Eh, right. I'll pay for that, don't worry." Dinner proceeded normally afterwards, everyone put their plates in the dishwasher and retreated back to their respective corners of the base. "I'm gana be gettin' to bed early, pardner. I won't be able to sleep if I keep thinking about what could happen tomorrow." Engie bid everyone good night and turned towards the barracks. "Me to, everyone. The sooner you get to bed, the sooner Christmas morning will arrive." Sniper got up from his seat and followed Engie through the base. "Scout, you don't plan to stay up and look for Santa again, do ya? Remember how you always fall asleep at 1AM every year?" The remaining 7 classes had a laugh, before Scout intervened. "Nah, man. I'm done with that looking for Santa bullscratch. I'm just gana let him do his job from now on. " The rest of the night went on as usual, with Scout and Sniper watching TV, Spy enjoying a game of chess with Medic, and everyone else in their rooms, doing god knows what. At about 10PM, Spy let out a huge yawn. "Oh, is it that late already? We should probably be getting to bed." Spy got up from his seat, and Medic quickly got up after him. "My, the time sure flew, didn't it. I suppose I'll see you in the morning." "As, will I, mon amis. Good night." The two parted ways once they reached the barracks, Spy slipped off his balaclava and replaced it with a nightcap. He crawled into bed and let his eyelids fall, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

Author's Note: Yeah, I was just about out of ideas for an opening. The premise is set and ready, and it's gana be getting better soon, so stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Spy slowly drifted out of sleep and into the waking world. He pulled himself up and opened his eyes. The only noticeable light was from his digital clock. It read 1:21 AM. So early? What could have woken Spy up so early? He was just about to fall back over and go back to sleep, before the sound of gunfire shook the entire base awake. "Oh, Merde! What is that racket?" Spy jumped out of bed and slipped has balaclava back on. The base was near pitch black, but he was able to make out a silhouette in the shadows, and it was wearing a lab coat. "Medic?" Spy whispered into the dark. "Ja, it is me. Did the gunfire wake you as well?" "I'm sure it woke everyone. Do you have any idea who fired that?" Their exchange was cut short by a second sudden, load noise. This time, a scream. "Zat was Scout's voice! What could have scared him so badly?" Medic asked, as he began down the hall again. "I have no idea, but we should go find him, no?" Spy took after Medic, and the two started the search for Scout's whereabouts.

The pair found Scout, along with Demoman and Sniper, in the small outdoors area off the resupply room. Scout was huddled into a ball for warmth. "Just vat is going on here, everyone?" Medic and Spy stepped outside to join the other three classes. "See for yourself, mate." Sniper said, pointing to the ground. Spy walked up next to him and saw on the ground a man with a build similar to Heavy's, wearing a red suit with snow white trims and a hat with a pom-pom of the same color on top. "Oh my god..." Spy could barely say a word. "I-I can't believe this. Someone SHOT Santa Clause?" Scout said, with a minor stutter in his voice. "Who would do this?" Just ad Demoman said that, Scout's mother, Natascha, Heavy, Soldier, Pyro, and Engie joined them outside. "What happen? Who fire gun?" Heavy said, joining the crowd. "None of you maggots had better woken the entire base! You probably woke up the REDs, to!" Soldier's rant was interrupted by Scout stepping up to explain the situation to them. "Oh my god, who would do this?" Scout's mom asked, shocked at the body laying in front of her. "! You're a doctor! Can't you do something?" Natascha suggested. "Oh, yes! Of course! Everyone stay here!" Medic bolted back into the base to retrieve his medigun. "Is the fat man still alive?" Engie said, still groggy from being woken up so suddenly. Sniper got down on one knee and put a hand on Santa's back. "He's breathin', mate. He'll make it if Medic hurries up." Just then, Medic rushed back from the darkness of the base, struggling to strap the medigun backpack on. He secured the straps and trained the beam on Santa. He let out a low moan of pain. "Keep it goin' doc. He's already looking better." Scout was practically vibrating with anxiety. Santa continued to recover, bleeding ceased, Flesh stretched right over wounds, and bones mended, when suddenly, it all stopped. Medic gave the medigun a confused look, before unstrapping the backpack and resting it on the ground. "Ze batteries, zey are dead!" Most of the team let out gasps varying in volume. Santa looked much better, but he was still motionless and breathing rasply. "That thing runs on BATTERIES? Can't you get any extras?" Scout was an odd combination of surprised and enraged. "I'm afraid not. I have no spares left, I didn't expect to have to use zis thing at all over ze holidays." The team fell mostly silent, before Demoman spoke up. "Come on, lads. If we can't heal him, let's at least get him out of the cold!" Demoman, Soldier, and Heavy all worked together to lift Santa off the ground and carry him inside.

Authorès Note: I apologize for the hiatus recently. Iève been moving, and have been preoccupied with packing boxes and unpacking boxes, and havnt had access to a computer. Updates should resume right now.


	5. Chapter 5

He was heavy, but everyone managed to get Santa inside and lay him down on the couch. Everyone else either sat on the floor or in another chair. "So, what do we do now?" Everyone wanted to ask that same question, but Scout was the first one to say it. "I guess all we can do is wait it out and see if he comes to." People exchanged idle chatter before Engie stood up to speak. "Everyone, I think this might be my fault. I left the sentry up tonight by mistake. I guess it musta' mistook Santa for a member of the RED team and shot at him. Oh god, I'm so sorry." Engie covered his face in shame as his friends began to discuss this shocking new development. "Well, ze damage has been done, i suppose all we can do now is pray zat he wakes up."

"Hey, look at that! He's comin' to!" Santa began to stir, he shuffled in place and began to moan, before eventually allowing his eyes to flutter open. "Huh, wh-where am I?" The 9 classes, Natascha and Scout's mom all crowded around him. "Who are all you? I Hope you're not the ones who shot down my sleigh, or you'll all be on the naughty list for the rest of your lives." Engie was the one to break the news. "It wasn't them, Santa, it was me! Well, indirectly, at least. My sentry gun shot you down. It musta' mistaken you for a member of the RED team." Santa looked down at the mostly healed bullet wound in his chest, then looked back up at Engie. "Ah, yes, the RED team. I know them." "Look, Santa, I'm real sorry. I should've remembered to shut down the setry for the night."

Santa chuckled heartily as he could, before stopping and holding the wound in his chest. "It's quite alright. It was a mistake, and I'm not dead thanks to your friend Medic. But I've got no time to spare, I've got to get back to work delivering the presents." Santa tried to get up, before realising just how much he really hurt, and sitting back down. "Oh no, I'm afraid you won't be able to finish your annual route in ze condition you're currently in." Santa's look changed from cold determination to surprise "What? I'm Santa Clause! I have to get through the entire nice list by morning!"

"We'll help you!" Heavy's voice boomed through the entire base. "WHAT?" Santa asked, astounded by both Heavy's volume and determination. "We will help you deliver gifts!" Some shared looks of amazement, while others just nodded in agreement to Heavy's plan. "I'm up for that! It'd be a freakin' HONOUR to deliver gifts with the big man himself!" The sounds of disagreement slowly vanished until everyone was in agreement. "It is settled. We will help Santa!" Heavy nearly yelled once more. Santa laughed much more cheerfully than last time. "Ho ho ho! Well, if you're all determined to help, who am I to say no? If you wouldn't mind getting my sleigh back in order, I think I might have sprained my ankle hitting the ground." Everyone rushed out the door, until Medic stepped back in. "We'll have zat sleight patched up, then send Heavy and Solder back to pick you up." He grapped his toque and rushed outside. "Ho ho ho, It's going to be one hectic night..."

Author's note: Yeah, i might've picked up some inspiration from the one Nerf Now comic. This is a "What would happen next?" story. Updates have been slow due to homework and the whole moving process still getting in the way. I'm also going to start taking more care to avoid walls of text. Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

With Engie's expertise and Heavy's strength, repairing the sleigh and loading all the gifts took no time at all. The entire team and Santa had gotten into the sleigh, while Natascha and Scout's mom stayed to watch over the base while they were gone. The stage was set for the greatest Christmas ever for the BLU team.

"Ho ho ho! Everyone had better hold on, it might be a bumpy ride!" Santa firmly grasped the reigns and gave them a wicked lash, and the reindeer started running. Farther and farther, until eventually their feet lifted off the ground and high into the night sky. "Hey, look at that! We're flyin'!" Scout's voice was filled with joy, and soon, most of the team joined him to watch the desert plains roll by beneath them. "We've got a ways to go until we reach our next destination. You guys should get comfortable." Everyone settled down and rested in their assigned spots in the sleigh. "So, vat will we do until then?"

It was a quiet ride, but after a few minutes, Santa spoke up. "We've reached a house!" Santa pulled the reigns and the reindeer came to a stop on the roof. "Spy, I want you to take this one. Just take these gifts and put them under the tree." Santa shoved a small sack of gifts into Spy's hands. He slung it over his shoulder and jumped out of the sleigh. "Don't take too long, we've got a lot more to go." Spy sat down on the rim of the chimney, let out a sigh, and jumped down into the dark.

It was a nerve wracking fall. Not all that scary, but it was pitch dark. Spy and the bag of gifts landed with a thud. He carefully crawled out of the fireplace and took a look around. The Christmas tree was nestled in the corner opposite to him. Spy took a few steps towards the tree before realising that there was a man sleeping on the couch. "No need to worry, this is right up my alley. I can handle this..." Spy whispered to himself as he made his way, even more carefully, towards the tree. There weren't too many gifts, and most of them were relatively small, it didn't take Spy too long to slip them all under the tree. Now that the bag was empty, Spy had a much easier time sneaking back over to the fireplace. Before he crawled back in, however, he noticed a plate sitting on the mantle. On it was a chocolate chip cookie and a glass of milk. Spy let out a soft chuckle, before grabbing the cookie and taking a bite. "Mmm, Magnifique." He said to himself, quickly finishing the cookie and downing the milk.

"Yo, spook. We're gettin' ready to shove off. Hurry up!" Scout's voice echoed down through the chimney. A length on rope lowered into the fireplace. Spy grabbed on and gave it a pull, and Heavy and Soldier pulled him up. The 3 of them hopped back into the sleigh, and they were off again. Not even a minute into the flight, Engie spoke up. "Hey, spah. Whuzzat on yer face?" Spy glanced over at Engineer, slightly offended. "I beg your pardon?" "You've got a little...something on your face. Right here." Engie motioned to part of his face, and Spy noticed he had a few crumbs on his lower lip. He gave his mouth a wipe with the sleeve of his shirt. "Oh, eh, it's nothing." Engie fell back into his spot in the sleigh. "Alrighty then, if you say so."

The remainder of the ride proceeded without a hitch. The team played rock paper scissors, and when there were more sights to be seen, I Spy to pass the time. Eventually, they had reached a rural area. "Alright, everybody out!" Santa said. Everyone popped out of the sleigh and stood on the roof. "Alright. Now we've got a lot of work ahead of us. Each bag of presents is marked with the correct address. Grab any bag you want, and deliver the presents. Then make your way back here and grab another bag. We repeat until all the presents have been delivered. Everyone ready?" The entire team nodded in agreement. "Alright! Let's get to work!"

Author's Note: Nope. Story isn't dead yet. I wouldn't abandon my first fanfic, could I? Basically, I wrote 3 paragraphs 2 days before Christmas, took a week break, and now that I'm not in the lazy Christmas mood anymore, I'm getting back to writing. Stay tuned for chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7

The entire team crowded towards Santa's sleigh in order to grab the gifts. Heavy and Soldier took all the biggest and heaviest ones, and scout yanked multiple smaller bags right out of the pile with ease. They checked addresses and dashed for the correct houses. Heavy had some trouble fitting down chimneys, but he got over it eventually. Everything was proceeding smoothly. Santa sat in the sleigh, shouting orders and giving advice when it was needed. The entire neighbourhood was sound asleep, and were completely unaware to the 9 extra helpers Santa had recruited. They finished the neighbourhood in record time. "Ho ho ho! Nice work boys! Get in, but don't get out of the working spirit yet, we've got one more neighbourhood on the list before I'll bring you all home."

Everybody loaded back into the sleigh, and Santa let the reindeer do their thing. The games of rock paper scissors commenced, until after a while longer, they reached their final destination. "You know what to do men, let's get going!" Once again, they piled out. But this time, as he went to grab a bag of gifts, sniper noticed one bag with a noteworthy address written on it. Upon further inspection, Sniper fell speechless. It was his home address! This was his neighbourhood they were delivering presents to! He grabbed the bag and ran with it. He was nearly blind in the pitch dark streets, but he knew where he was going. He knew this town like the back of his hand.

Once he reached his house, he slowly opened the door. No one was awake. Good. He tiptoed inside and delivered the presents like he had promised Santa, but before he left, he had one stop to make. The door to the master bedroom creaked open, and Sniper peered inside. He walked over to the bed and gave the woman sleeping in it a nudge. "Oi, Mum. Wake up." The woman slowly drifted out of sleep. "Mmm, What? What are you doing here?" Sniper's mother sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Look, Mum. It's a long story. But I want you and Dad to come with me. Just once. Please?" Sniper's father awoke, groggy and aggravated. "Honey, who are you talking to this late?" He asked, sliding his glasses onto his face. He looked over and saw his son, his crazed gunman, standing beside the bed, with his wife sitting below him. "What the hell are you doing here? Do crazed gunmen get Christmas off?" Sniper sighed. "Dad, I don't have time for that argument. But could you please get up and come with me? Just for tonight, I have some things to tell you."

"Oh I see, you're breaking and entering now, look-" Dad was cut off by his wife. "Honey, I think we should go with him. It might be 3 in the morning, but this is his first visit in 3 years! We can't just tell our own son to get out of our faces, even if he broke in just to see us." Her husband's head rolled back, before letting out a heavy breath. "Fine, let me get my coat." HE got up with a grunt and exited into the hallway. His wife and son followed soon after him. "Thanks, Mum." Sniper said. "No problem, hun, but this had better be good." The 3 went outside, and luckily for sniper, the team had finished up delivering the gifts. "Oi, Everyone! I'm down here!" He yelled. Santa heard him and brought the reindeer down to the ground. Sniper climbed in, but his parents were hesitant. "Hope you guys don't mind that I picked up 2 guests." Scout peaked out from his spot in between Pyro and Demoman to look over at Sniper's parents. "Who are these?" He questioned. "These are my parents. I was hoping I could bring them along and show them what I really do, and maybe introduce you all." Santa laughed heartily. "Ho ho ho! The more, the merrier, I suppose! Climb on in, you two, don't be shy."

The two of them reluctantly climbed in, and they started the trip back to 2fort. Sniper and his parents alike got a lot of questions, but all 3 of them preferred to remain silent until they reached 2fort. Upon arriving, his dad was the first one to bring up the question. "Alright, son. We're here. Why did you haul us both all the way out here?" "I wanted to show the both of you that I'm not a crazed gunman once and for all. I wanted to clear the air between us. I want to earn your respect, most of all, dad." The entire base fell silent, even Santa, who had stayed a while until he left for the north pole, was waiting to see how Sniper's mom and dad would react. "Well..." Dad's voice trailed off, before his wife answered for him. "Alright, honey. Introduce us to your friends. Show us around. Prove to your father that you're not crazy."

So he did. Sniper made it his goal for the rest of the night to introduce his parents to the entire team. Show them what he really did for a living. And it worked. His father was completely turned around by the time it was time for them to leave. The team all pitched in to get them a plane ride home. For the first time since his childhood, Sniper was sad to see his parents go. They had promised him at the doorstep that they would make an effort to visit him every holiday season, and mail him from time to time, like the rest of the team would get letters from their families. The team bid farewell to everyone; Santa, Natascha, and Scout's mom. It was a rough night, everyone had slept in until at least noon, but after the gifts were opened, eggs were nogged, and the team had settled inside, they could all hear the sleigh bells and the laughter.

"Merry Christmas to all! And to all, a good fight!"

The End.

Authors note: Okay, pop quiz: Extremely rushed ending, or most rushed ending EVER? I understand the execution may not be top notch, but I thought it would be a heartwarming ending. If it weren't for the fact that if I were a little lazier, it would be too late for a Christmas fic, the ending might be a little better. Otherwise, enjoy the final chapter of my first fanfic! I've been writing down ideas, and I don't plan to stop now!


End file.
